The present invention relates to a docment preparing apparatus capable of preparing a document in which uppercase characters and lowercase characters are printed together, e.g. a document in English.
Today, various kinds of document processing apparatuses are available as typified by an electronic typewriter, a word processor and a data processor. Some of such apparatuses have a capability for preparing documents in English or like language in which uppercase characters and lowercase characters exist together and, traditionally, this capability is implemented with a so-called shift key for selecting either uppercase characters or lowercase characters and a shift lock key for setting up a shift lock condition. In an English document, for example, a sentence usually begins with an uppercase character. To start such a sentence with any of the prior art apparatuses, a person manipulates the shift key or the shift lock key to select an uppercase mode, then a key associated with a desired character, then the shift key or the shift lock key again to cancel the uppercase mode and select a lowercase mode instead, and then another key associated with a character to follow the uppercase letter.
However, manipulating the shift key or the shift lock key every time a character at the head of a sentence is to be keyed in is troublesome and limits the operationability.